vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Smithy
Summary Smithy is the main antagonist and final boss of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and leader of the Smithy Gang, an organization that attempts to rule over Mario's World during the events of the game. In order to do this, Smithy tried to get rid of the power of wishes from the world, and, in its stead, fill the world with weapons. He is a dark-grey mechanical creature that wears a gold crown and has an extremely long white beard. As such, he resembles Santa Claus. He hails from another dimension, a dimension that is accessible by the gateway Exor. In his dimension, he resides in his Factory, where, day and night, Smithy creates machines which he uses against other worlds. It is also implied during the final battle that multiple versions of him were made, and that there were possibly plans to mass-produce him, due to the various heads littered in his final battle arena. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B to 5-B Name: Smithy Origin: Super Mario RPG, Mario Bros Gender: Male Classification: Robot Age: Unknown Attack Potency: City Level+ to Planet level+ Range: Unknown (Should be close to planetary) Speed: Superhuman+, Massively Hypersonic reactions and spells Durability: City level+'''to '''Planet Level+, higher with Mask Form Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (able to destroy a large part of his factory that he created himself, while having a tantrum) Striking Strength: Class PJ Stamina: Seemingly limitless Standard Equipment: His hammer and one of the seven star pieces Intelligence: Incredibly intelligent (He planned an entire invasion of the Mushroom world and even went as far as to try and destroy heaven) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, magic, shapeshifting, transmutation, matter manipulation, reality warping, healing, summoning Weaknesses: Easily angered Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Transmutation:' Smithy is capable of turning an inanimate object(s) into a robot by hitting said object(s) with his hammer '-Arrow/Spear/Sword Rain:' Smithy creates thousands spears, swords, or arrows in the air and rains them down on his enemies '- Magnum:' Smithy turns his head into a tank and fires a Golden Bullet Bill. This Bullet Bill has enough power to one - shot everyone in Mario's crew. (He can only use this in Tank form) '-Transformations:' Smithy transforms his head into five different forms; the True form, the Tank form, the Magic form, the Mystery Box form, the Mask form. (However the Mask and Mystery forms aren't worth mentioning due to being unquantifiable and the True Form has no power ups) *'''-Tank Form:' Smithy gains a massive strength boost and he also gains the magnum ability *'-Magic Form:' Gains a durability boost and his magic abilities are increased massively '-Dark Star:''' One of the most powerful spells in SMRPG, this can summon a large angry looking star to fall down from the sky and crush the opponent(s). Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Nintendo Category:Square Enix Category:Robots Category:Magic User Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users